Soon
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: Caryl. Carl/ OC. What if Caryl had a daughter before the apocalypse? What if Carl loved her? What if she loved him back? After prison setting.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own TWD and the only original characters in this story are: Mary-Kate, Ashley, Taylor and Dylan. **_

_**Soon **_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person **_

"Dad, please calm down. I know Rick can be a pain in the ass but give him time." Ashley tries to reason with Daryl. She's out of breath from the running she had to do to catch up.

"He left yer ma out there for dead! Accusing her of a crime she never did!" Daryl hates his guts right now. _Stupid Lizzie, Carol should've never covered for her._ He thinks.

"She's back now. That's all that matters." Tears glisten in her eyes and Daryl can sense Mary-Kate coming over to them. trying to catch up with their running pace. Or his fast walk and Ashley's run. It's like a fuckin' twin-dar. Damn thing confuses him. As does most things when it comes to them and their mother.

"Daddy, whats going on?" Mary-Kate asks.

"Rick left yer ma out their for dead with a crime she didn't do!" He yells and lets out a puff of air. _Ashley's falling behind, how the heck is Mary-Kate keeping my pace. Oh right, we're talking! 'people who talk walk at the same pace' _he can almost hear Ashley's five year old voice mocking him for not having that knowledge.

"Why? Is she back yet?" Mary-Kate's missed her mother over the corse of the seven days she'd been gone. Her dads relentless search for her, marking it on her bedroom wall. The group left the prison after that confrontation with the Governor, Hershall dying was a sore spot still. They moved to a little villa near but far enough from the prison, it's a temporary place, but it's good. Carol was staying there so that's how they found her. Tired, hungry and thirsty was what she looked, it was way more, she was sad, broken and missing her family.

"Yes. She's sleepin'! Took me damn near forever to get her to stop getting up to take her never ending watch and for me to leave her to sleep soundlessly." Daryl spots Rick and he seems to notice, the mans clinging onto Carl as if his life would run out when he let go, but that wouldn't stop Daryl's current rage that would only cease when Rick had two black eyes.

Daryl finds him looking weary and tired but that doesn't stop Daryl, he rips Carl from his fathers grasp and hits Rick in the stomach continuously.

"Dad! Stop now!"

Daryl turns to look at Mary-Kate and her stubborn look makes his face soften. "Why? This man left yer mother out there for dead!"

"That means it's her fight! Not yours daddy! Go inside with Ashley." He makes a confused face at her. "Now!" She points to their house and Ashley brings him inside.

"Thanks." Rick gasps out. She passes him a small smile, Carl walks back to his place and helps his dad stand. They help him back to where Judith, Carl and Rick were staying before leaving with a quiet nod.

"Thanks for helping out with my dad." He tells her while their walking to take his watch. "And I'm sorry."

"Why?" She asks. "I should say sorry. My dad-"

"It's not your fault, Ka-"

"Yes it is." She cuts in. "My dad equals my responsibility." He sighs, she gets her stubbornness from her dad. And also her ability to be scary when she's angry and emotional confusion.

"I still love you."

"Don't tell me tha-"

"Why not?" She gulps and winds her bottle of water she picked out of Rick's fridge in her hand. "I have to let you know. If you're not ready to say it back that's fine!"

"I wanna say it, but I can't. I dunno how!" She exclaims.

"Then give me a sign!" Tears shine in her eyes. She takes a sip from her bottle and they reach the stairs, slowly climbing them.

"How? How can I tell you?! I love you so, so much and I can't even tell you-"

"Kate." He can see he's upset her.

"Let me finish! I love you! I don't know WHAT I would do with... without you!"

"Kate."

"I can't give you a sign because I can't! I live on you. I live for your hair, your body, you voice, your touch. Everything!"

"Kate."

"I can tell I wanna spend the rest of my life with you! I know we're only sixteen but I know! I know."

"Kate."

"I can't live without you! Here, beside me." A tear falls. "And I couldn't live without you."

"Mary-Kate!" He yells, grabbing her attention just as they get to the top of the wall. "It's okay." He gathers her in his arms and she sobs softly.

"You've said it." She nods.

"I can't live without you. I know we're only seventeen but I can- I can tell. But I can never say 'I love you'. " She lifts her head and sniffs.

"O.K." He hugs her again.

* * *

"Hey, daddy?" Mary-Kate greets Daryl as she walks in to fill her bottle. He's silent, staring at nothing.

"Hey." He waves a smile wave.

She forgets her water and walks over to sit next to him on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Don't worry yer self 'bout it." Daryl pats her hand.

"I have to, you're my dad." She smiles at him and holds his hand, causing him to pull back.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried."

"What about?"

"Rick. Carol."

"What about them?"

"Well, I think Rick might kick me outta here now. Dunno if you mum could take it. She's been through enough." Mary-Kate walks to the kitchen counter and flicks the switch on the kettle, setting out two cups.

"Coffee or tea?"

"Whatever."

"Tea it is. Calms you down." She goes to the fridge, picking out the milk and walks back over to the counter, pouring the milk into the individual cups before adding. "And I'm in the mood for tea." She smiles.

"Why would Rick kick you out?"

"Did ya not just see what I did." It's a statement not a question.

She saw.

"I did. But Rick did something worse." She lets that info sink in before pouring the water.

"How?" He asks, moments later.

"He made a woman leave for a crime she didn't commit. She covered and his brain didn't comprehend her bluff. He KNOWS she'll protect anyone. So she protected Lizzie." She sets his cup in front of him and sits opposite again, resting her wrists and hands on the table making a _clank _on the table with her bracelets. "It's his fault."

"As for mum?" She asks, grabbing her cup, bringing it to her lips and blowing softly before taking a sip.

"She's been through a lot. She can't go through more." She has always hidden her feelings especially when it comes to family but something about the sentiment of it makes her eyes glisten with tears. She knows what she has to do and she wants to.

She knows.

But until she can decide she settles for holding his hand and smiling as he talks and opens up. She's seventeen years old and the only person he ever trusted enough to open up to, Merle, used it against him. Until her mum came along, got him to open up and left him, unintentionally of corse, she still left.

"When I was little you and mum used to sing to us when we were down." She whispers. He nods. _"My love, look what you can do. I am mending, I'll be with you." _**(I donnot own Sia or My love) **"Remember that song daddy?" He nods and finally lets her hold his hand. It's never happened before.

"Have ya ever thought about bein' a psychiatrist?" He asks, suddenly.

"No," She pauses thinking. "I can't now. But why?" She asks, eyebrow raised.

"Yer always stickin' yer nose in where it's not wanted." He jokes and takes his first gulp of tea before setting the cup down again. Two centimeters from the coaster it was sat on. She wrinkles her nose and moves it onto the coaster. He manages to force a small smirk for her antics.

"What?" She asks, scowling at him.

"Don't scowl, you don't look very pretty doing that." She slaps his arm playfully and smiles at him.

"I managed to learn my scowling from the best daddy." She grins wider and takes another sip from her half full mug.

"Hey," He whines softly. "You're mean. I'm the special one. I taught you that." He jokes, something he won't do often unless she does too. He has no boundary's with her because she knows how he thinks.

"Yes daddy. You are very shpecial." She pretends to have a lisp which makes him whack her playfully on the arm.

"Very funny." He has to admit, it was a good one. Probably the only one that's made him at least chuckle.

"Thanks. I thought so too." He can see the satisfied smirk on her face in her mug when taking a small drink.

* * *

"Wait. So you," Carl pauses. "Made Daryl freakin' Dixon laugh simply by insulting him?" He asks. She nods.

"Don't try it though. You may be my boyfriend but I'm his daughter."

"Well, maybe someday I'd be his son-in-law." He says, knowing her fear of loving too much and then losing. But he can't help it. They've been dating ever since they left the prison. (In this story Mary-Kate was ALWAYS there.)

"I loved my mum and dad and then they left-"

"Not willingly," He cuts her off. "Ed made your mum leave him. When Carol and Daryl were dating and had you they were happy. But she was cheating, out of love. And I'm _really _glad she did. But Ed took her away when you were two?" She nods. "Daryl left because Merle made _him, _claiming that only 'personal bitches' had a baby tying them down."

"I know. They're my parents." She states, smiling at him to show she meant it kindly.

"I know that you know. But you shouldn't be afraid to love." He says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not afraid of it. I just, never wanna have loved someone only to just loose them. I couldn't handle loosing you. My whole life just revolves around you. Love doesn't come easy to me. But I know some day I'll tell you I do."

It's enough for now. He knows it's hard for her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own TWD and the only original characters in this story are: Mary-Kate, Ashley, Taylor and Dylan. **_

**_Soon _**

**_3rd Person _**

_Insane. _It's the only word her mind can find for it. Insane. Rick went insane after Daryl had given him what he, in her eyes, truly deserved. She loved Rick as much as a woman could love anyone lets not get that wrong but he made Carol _leave _for a crime that she could never even _think _about doing. Rachel was from Woodbury and truthfully she did shoot at Rick when she had to. But only when she had to. Rachel doesn't know this 'Carol' woman well, but she's seen her when getting dinner or when Carol came back. But she still knows it's wrong of him to do it.

She visited him as soon as she found out. And she was shocked to see the damage. He was sleeping and how she got in was a mistaken key left in the door that she was worried someone would sneak in. No one did, but her. She did wake him up when she had cleaned up the place from the 'vomit bucket' that was filled with blood and vomit, for it's intended use of corse, he stirred and started coughing so she had too. She did clean any left comics by Carl on the kitchen counter. Or a stray bottle of water lying in a room in the small house. But nothing more.

He looked a wreck. His cut from where he fell to the ground as Daryl threw the punch hadn't been looked at. It looked infected and deep too. She set out to clean it which in the end didn't go so well because the wound was so infected that he flinched every time the cool fabric hit his face. It took a lot of time but she finished and set out to ask if someone could take his watch, since she was on cooking duty, when she overheard Daryl and Mary-Kate's conversation. Rick wouldn't kick out his right hand man would he? Especially not since Carl was dating his daughter and Rick kicked out the twins mother before hand. Would he?

She did finally find Glenn who, barely, agreed to take the watch. She did go to tell Rick the news and ask him if he'd kick them out. She was nervous but his answer wasn't too surprising for her.

"No." But then he had to ask. "Why?"

"He beat you. You sent Daryl's love-of-his- life away. Thought you wouldn't see that."

"I'm not gonna. We've done worse in this group. We've had to do things... that we didn't want to."

"I know." He opened up to her a lot when they had small conversations. Bit by bit she found out about his life. About his wife, how she cheated yet he still loved her. Which Rachel thought was bizarre. _Who would cheat on Rick? Why would he still love her?_ She guessed he was just a very forgiving person. Which she now finds he is, forgiving with a backbone. He doesn't tolerate crap. But he does get misled and thinks the worst if that's what he's been told. Even if it is a lie.

Carol didn't kill anyone.

Rachel hears the door open and someone run in so she stands from her kneeling position next to Rick.

"Rick. We got newbie's. Jack, Tonia, Taci and Nicholas. Two young adults and two children. No weapons but a knife-" They pause. It's Carol, she's up on her feet now and happier back in the group.

"Rick's not feeling too good."

"I'm fine." She scowls at him and a cheeky grin appears. He gets up slowly and follows Carol out the door.

* * *

"Names!" Rick demands and the alleged 'four' begin to walk closer. Their at least five foot away.

"I'm Jack. This is Tonia. Behind us is her little sister and my little brother."

"Their names?" Rick can now see small heads pop up in between their legs. Their not lying, a girl and a boy.

"Nicholas, Nicky for short." He answers and the boy smiles at the mention of his name. "And Belicia-Taci. Taci for short." The little girls face does the same as the boys. Nicholas is on his feet and the girl looks so young she probably can't walk yet.

"I'm Rick. The lady with me on my left is Carol and on my right Rachel." He hears footsteps behind him and hears Mary-Kate's voice.

"Age." Another demand, damn him and her should do business work together. She popped outta no where with Daryl by her side.

"I'm 19." Tonia tells them, stepping in for Jack. "He's the same. Nicky is five and Belicia-Taci is three." Maybe she can walk.

"So still a baby?"

"Technically. Minor details." Jack steps in again, he has a cheeky attitude.

The five meaning: Rachel, Rick, Daryl, Mary-Kate and Carol, get into a small conversation on whether or not they should be trusted. In the end Rachel and Carol are having a pay fight over whether or not their mass murderers. Jack let out a small chuckle and their heads immediately snap to him.

"What's so chuckle worthy?"

"Just how you guys are play fighting over whether or not we're mass murderers when we have a five year old and a three year old who can barely walk." Carol suddenly lets out one at the point.

"Fair to you." Rachel laughs now.

Rick walks closer to them and quietly whispers out of the side of his mouth. "I like you. It's the first time I've heard her laugh in three weeks. You're in, don't tell Rachel yet, I need to pretend to think about putting you in for his benefit. I don't kick children out."

"Thank you." Jack whispers discretely back making Rick smile.

"I think I might let them stay."

"What? Why?" Rachel's voice went over her squealing voice. Which is bad.

"Because, their pleasant people."

"What about the questions?"

"Oh right. How many walkers have you killed?"

"Three for me." Tonia says with a smile.

"Ten maybe more." Jack answers.

"How many people have you killed?"

"None. For all of us." Jack answers for everyone now.

"Why?"

"We never felt the need too."

"We're good?" They nod. Rachel unwillingly. "Their in. Welcome to the family. It's 'amazing'." And with that he leaves, making a mental note to check their place that they'll stay in for any knifes or guns that the group didn't pick up.

"Rick." Rachel catches up with him.

"Hey." He greets her, smiling a sickly sweet smile.

"Hey," She scowls. "What the hell have you done? We don't know them."

"I didn't know you." Her angry look disappears and instead a small smirk of happiness he guesses. But she shrugs it off. "You worked with the Governor to kill my group, take the prison." She looks upset now, not with him but with herself. "But I let you into my home. My life." She looks disappointed with herself. "And I'm happy about it. Because I've gained a great friend and amazing woman in my life." She smiles.

"Ditto. Okay... I guess I'm give them a chance." He glares. "Or two." He continues to glare. "Or three?" Her voice raises an octave and he makes a gesture with his hand, up. "Fine! They can stay!"

"Thank you. Plus do ya wanna make a bet?" He asks, nudging her shoulder.

"Alright. I come up with it." He nods.

"Lady's first."

"Whether or not the new people..." She pauses and he visibly winces, waiting for it. "Jack and Tonia... are together?"

"They aren't... yet." Rick makes his bet.

"I think they are." He raises an eyebrow.

"What shall we bet on?"

"Cleaning duty's!" She calls it. "If I win you have to do my cleaning for the week and help me learn how to shoot properly." He nods.

"Fair enough." She smiles. "If I win... then you have to take my watch for the week and let me help you shoot. And to get to know the new people." She scowls.

"Fine."

They shake hands and the deal is made.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" She exclaims as she walks in to her dad in the same position as she left him in last time. This time she's wearing heels so Daryl winces at the sounds that come from them. They're boots so that she can run, but sensible for the newbies.

"Can't believe what?"

"Rick and Rachel made a bet without me!"

He laughs softly. "Really? Those bitches."

"Don't mock me. I got to know them, the newbies. Tonia's awesome! She can play poker but she's like really..." She thinks of the word. "Innocent."

"Mary-Kate. No ones innocent in this world anymore."

"But she is. Innocent and feisty! Like you." She lets out a giggle at the thought of her dad being innocent. "Funny." Her serious tone kicks in.

"What is?"

"That I've only known her for ten minutes and I already know her life story! Her parents died in a car crash and Jack has been her friend all of her life. His family took her in when it happened, Taci too. Then I also learned that she likes Jack! Then Jack told me he likes her!" She's happier now. "Matchmakers say hello!" She pauses. "HELLO!" She squeals.

"When did you become a girl?"

"When I learnt that two people I don't even know like each other and they dunno that I know." She smiles and walks out.

* * *

"Hey," Carl greets him as he walks in. "Dad getting you all set up?"

"Who?" Jack asks.

"Rick. My dad."

"Oh! Sorry, newbie." He points at his self. "And yeah. Finding the right keys."

"Which number?"

"Twenty five."

"Oh, wait. I think I have those. I remember taking some keys in case we needed them. Can you believe they were all just sitting here on that coffee table?" Carl points to where Jack is sitting, in front of him is a coffee table like Carl said.

"Why?"

"I dunno. Maybe a really nice landlord?"

"Nah. I used to live here." Jack sighs and shrugs it off, like some sort of bad memory.

"Really?" Carl asks and Jack nods.

"Sadly. The landlord _was _nice. Then his daughter died and he kinda faded with her. He moved and we got a new guy. He was horrible. We couldn't give our bills in a day late, I think he always missed the mark for it and gave us no time." Jack pauses. "When all this happened, we had to give in our keys. I lived in number fifty two-"

"The biggest one here?" Carl interrupts.

"Yeah. Tonia had to move in with her sister when their parents died. I was ten when it all happened, the move here. We didn't live here when they died, Taci was gonna go to a foster home when I hit eighteen. My parents died when I was eighteen so I could move out and Tonia, Nicholas and Taci came with me, here." Jack pauses.

"What is it?"

"When we went out with Taci and Nicholas we got looks. Bad looks, that's when Tonia had a breakdown and Taci had to be taken away. Then this happened before Taci could leave."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? Not your fault."

"I thought I had it hard, but man-"

"I don't want your pity." Jack cut in. Carl had to give him one thing, he was humble and didn't show emotion in front of Taci, Nicholas or Tonia. Just so that he could show them he was strong, this wasn't the worst thing. But it was.

"Why did you tell me this?"

"Because I see a friend in you. Unless you don't want me to." This dude is deep.

"You should. It's nice to know you have a friend who cares-"

"Tonia cares. I care about her, Nicholas and Taci. If I had to I'd take a bullet for them. Feed myself to those _things _if it meant they'd be safe." And he'll protect his family if needed.

"So you're kinda like the dad, Tonia the mum. Nicholas and Taci the kids?" Carl guesses.

"Taci never really knew her parents well, neither did Nicholas he was four when they died. Taci was one. We like them to think they still have that picture perfect family. People who still love each other, like I do with Tonia."

"You together?"

"No. I just love her."

"I can see that."

"Y'know I feel really girly talking about my feelings so can we do something manly?" Jack asks and Carl chuckles.

"Me too. Lemme get your keys. How many you want? Sets? We have five, for... some... reason."

"Two will be good." Carl walks over to his backpack and digs through it for the keys. When he retrieves all two sets he hands them over.

"I'll see you. I'll tell my dad I found them."

"Thanks..."

"Carl."

"Thanks Carl."

"You're welcome..."

"Jack."

"You're welcome Jack."

**Aww... look! Friends... Soo cute. 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own TWD and the only original characters in this story are: Mary-Kate, Ashley, Taylor and Dylan. **_

**_Soon _**

**_3rd Person _**

"Hey," Ashley greets Tonia, who's doing her laundry as she goes to do the same. "How are you?"

"Hi." She finishes a shirt. "I'm good. You?"

"Um... confused. Don't be offended but Rick and Rachel, Carl and I both made bets on you two being together. Jack I mean. Are you?"

"No. What'd you bet on?"

"Not together. Mary-Kate told me you liked him. I'm her twin sister, Ashley."

"What are you gonna win?"

"He has to do my watch with my sister. And actually watch." Tonia laughs.

"What did Rick and Rachel bet on?"

"Rick on no and Rachel on yes. He won so I think he won her to do his watch, help her shot and to get to know you. I think Jack knows Carl though, apparently they talked."

"Yeah, Jack said something about that last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently Jack told him everything about his life and mine."

"Wow, invasion of privacy much?"

"Not really. I don't mind, it's his life as much as mine and I like having someone know my boundary's. A friend I guess."

"That's deep, who did you meet first here? A friend?"

"Your sister. She's nice, she even showed us to the house. She opened up to me I think. She told me a lot."

"Really?" Ashley's annoyed at her sister now, she's not like Tonia what's her business is hers. "So y'know about my parents?"

"Yeah. And your m

others ex, your uncle, your mums other daughter. Everything."

"Did you tell Jack?"

"No. It's not my place to say. Why?"

"I've told someone once and it didn't go well."

Maybe Ashley can trust Tonia if she didn't tell about her secret.

* * *

_"It's about 1500 miles to California, they'll get there by Friday if they leave tonight." _**(*Don't own Lauren Alaina or Eighteen Inches.) **

"Why are you singing that?" Jack asks Mary-Kate.

"Tonia told me it's the song you met to. At a school thing or something, this song played and you asked her to dance?"

"Yeah. Why are you singing it?"

"It's my favorite song. I love it. It kinda explains you two's lives though except the kisses, marriage and kids. She said so too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She told me a lot. A lot. A LOT."

"Like?"

"How she loves you." It came out, she didn't mean for it to. And she can see his eyes light up.

"You're not joking?"

"No. And you like her too. Carl told me." Damn she has to get a hold on her mouth. "She said she loved this song because it reminded her of you and her. She said she wished this would happen. Don't listen to me! It's all just flowing out! She knows you love her and she loves you! So get together already! Oh my god stop!"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me the sign to ask her out."

"But you-" He's gone before she can say he forgot to turn off Rick's living room light, effort.

* * *

She's singing that song, hovering when his feet enter. She doesn't hear it and he loves to hear her sing. She seems to be breaking the new home well.

_"It's about fifteen hundred miles to California,_  
_ They'll get there Friday if they leave tonight,_  
_ She sneaks out at three thirty in the morning,_  
_ Leaves a note so she won't see her daddy cry._

_ He cuts the engine when he coasts in the driveway,_  
_ She slides in and gives him one kiss for the road,_  
_ No friends and no family, no job out there waiting,_  
_ The whole town will call them crazy but they gotta go._

_ Cause when you're young and in love, yeah,_  
_ You might do some things that don't seem all that smart,_  
_ Cause there ain't no greater distance_  
_ Than the eighteen inches from your head to your heart, yeah._

_ They can barely make rent on a rundown apartment,_  
_ She's waiting tables and he's a valet,_  
_ They're behind on the bills and the car's barely running,_  
_ But he buys a ring with the tips that he's saved._

_ When you're young and in love, yeah,_  
_ You might do some things that don't seem all that smart,_  
_ Cause there ain't no greater distance_  
_ Than the eighteen inches from your head to your heart._

_ Last thing they need is another mouth to feed, but they want one,_  
_ They're just kids themselves but that's gonna change in nine more months,_

_ She wakes him up at three thirty in the morning,_  
_ Ready or not their new life's gonna start,_  
_ Seven pounds and eighteen inches,_  
_ The doctor lays that new baby's head right on her heart._

_ When you're young and in love, yeah,_  
_ You might do some things that don't seem all that smart,_  
_ But thank God for those eighteen inches,_  
_ The distance it is from your head to your heart, yeah, yeah, yeah."  
_

"Well hello." He greets as she finishes hovering and her singing has ceased.

"Jack!" She exclaims, shocked, she jumps a foot in the air at least in surprise.

"What?" She glares and holds her heart. "I like to hear you sing." She stops glaring and smiles.

"Why are you here? Aren't you on watch or something-"

"Sing something else?" He pleas, cutting her off.

"Why?"

"I just told you."

"What song?" She walks over to the small red sofa armchair and puts her legs over the side. He does the same on the blue one.

"Either, loved me back to life or Little talks or how long will I love you. You choose?" **(Donnot own Little talks, How long will I love you and loved me back to life. Neither do I own Ellie Goulding, Of monsters and men and Celen Dion.) **

_"Little talks and how long will I love you. Little talks first?" He nods. _

_"I don't like walking around this old and empty house_  
_ So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_

_The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake_  
_ It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

_ And some days I can't even trust myself_  
_ It's killing me to see you this way_

_ 'Cause though the truth may vary_  
_ This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_ Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_ There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_  
_ Well tell her that I miss our little talks_  
_ Soon it will be over and buried with our past_  
_ We used to play outside when we were young_  
_ And full of life and full of love._

_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_

_ Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_

_ 'Cause though the truth may vary_  
_ This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_ Hey!_  
_ Don't listen to a word I say_  
_ Hey!_  
_ The screams all sound the same_  
_ Hey!_

_ Though the truth may vary_  
_ This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_ Hey!_  
_ Hey!_

_ You're gone, gone, gone away_  
_ I watched you disappear_  
_ All that's left is the ghost of you._  
_ Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,_  
_ There's nothing we can do_  
_ Just let me go we'll meet again soon_  
_ Now wait, wait, wait for me_  
_ Please hang around_  
_ I'll see you when I fall asleep_

_ Hey!_  
_ Don't listen to a word I say_  
_ Hey!_  
_ The screams all sound the same_  
_ Hey!_  
_ Though the truth may vary_  
_ This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_ Don't listen to a word I say_  
_ Hey!_  
_ The screams all sound the same_  
_ Hey!_

_ Though the truth may vary_  
_ This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_ Though the truth may vary_  
_ This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_ Though the truth may vary_  
_ This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore." _

He gives a mini applause and she smiles.

"Next song?"

"Okay! Okay!"

_"How long will I love you? _  
_ As long as stars are above you _  
_ And longer if I can _  
_ How long will I need you? _  
_ As long as the seasons need to _  
_ Follow their plan _

_ How long will I be with you? _  
_ As long as the sea is bound to _  
_ Wash up on the sand _

_ How long will I want you? _  
_ As long as you want me too _  
_ And longer by far _  
_ How long will I hold you? _  
_ As long as your father told you _  
_ As long as you can _

_ How long will I give to you? _  
_ As long as I live through you _  
_ However long you say _

_ How long will I love you? _  
_ As long as stars are above you _  
_ And longer if I may _

_ How long will I love you? _  
_ As long as stars are above you." _

**(Once again. I own nothing) **

"Jack, why are you so close?" It's true, he did move rather close. Their nose to nose.

"Because-"

"No, not that I mind." She whispers, and leans in more.

* * *

"How long do you think it's gonna be?" He asks.

"Before?" She asks back.

"Before Ashley blabs." He states.

"Blabs what?"

"To Rick. About Jack and Tonia's lives, makes my dad not trust them that much-"

"They've had a tough life so what? Rick isn't the sort of person to kick them out Carl. Y'know that?"

"I know. But you and I both know that she can't keep a secret for long."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" He doesn't want her mad. "It's literally that Ashley has to tell a secret."

"Oh." She pauses. "Now that I think about it you're quite right."

* * *

_"Tell them all I know now, shout it from the rooftops."  
_

_"Staring at the bottom of your glass, hoping one say you'll make a dream last." _

_"River, every turn. Hope is a four letter word." _

"Skip Q. P?" She asks. He nods.

_"Put our hands up like the city can't hold us." _

_"Oh whoa, I know that you don't know but your fine so fine."  
_

_"Never had much faith in love or miracles." _

_"My life but do what ya want with my body." _

_"Live for the way you cheer and scream for me." **(Donnot own Impossible - Shontelle, Let her go - Passenger, Counting Stars - One Republic, City can't hold us - Macklemore, Treasure - Bruno Marrs, Locked outta heaven - Bruno Marrs, My body - Lady Gaga and/or Applause - Lady Gaga.) **_

"Okay. Finish!" Jack announces.

"You can't think of 'K' can you?" She asks.

"No." She laughs.

_"Keep your head held high, you can fly."_ **(I own this, it's my song. Teehe!) **She sings through her laughs.

"Oh." Jack pauses. "I coulda said-"

"Sang."

"Sang that." Tonia smiles.

"Is this what we're gonna do now? Are we gonna tell Ashley we're... y'know. Tell Mary-Kate it's her 'fault'?" Ah! The blessed air quotes.

"Yes, hopefully. Yes, I wanna shout it from the rooftops. Not her fault, her idea. Taking the questions in order that is."

She laughs again and takes a hold of his hand before the obsessive knocking on the door starts. They ignore it at first and kiss for a few split seconds before pulling away and going at it again.

"WHAT!?" Jack yells from the kiss.

"It's Carol!"

"What's up Carol?" Tonia asks, still in mid kiss.

"Can I come in? I need to do a check on weapons, food and excetera."

"We have to let her in."

"I know." He mumbles and she pulls away, going to the door.

"Carol, I'm opening the door." He hears and then a few moments later heels clank on the floor.

"Where did you get those from?"

"Rick. An I'm sorry present."

"Looking very nice, Carol."

"He got you a pair too. Carl should bring them over later."

He's kind of eavesdropping but then he sees Carol come into the 'living room/ kitchen'.

"Hey." Carol greets and he waves in a circular motion. "Can I sit?" He notices the clipboard place at her side. Tonia nods and gestures for her to sit.

"We have recently done checks. Dunno why. Don't ask me." He chuckles and Tonia sits next to him.

"Did you have any weapons on you when you came to the prison?"

"Yes, two knifes that were blunt." Tonia answers.

"Where are they?"

"On the kitchen table. Right there." He answers and points behind him.

"Okay... any food when you came here?"

"No. Nothing."

"Is you're fridge stocked?"

Jack gets up and looks inside, sure enough it is.

"Yes."

"Bathroom facility's?"

"None. Then we came here and we have deodorants, shaving balms, shower gel. Everything." Tonia confirms.

"I think that's it." Carol says and looks back at the clipboard. "Wait. Are Nicholas and Taci happy here? Are they educated well? Can Taci walk? What are the relations?"

"They're happy. Taci loves the crib/ playpens. Nicholas has taken a shining to Daryl with his crossbow and Rick because he's a leader. Nicky is educated well but Taci isn't. Taci can walk okay... Taci is my sister and Nicky is Jack's brother."

"Now we're done." Carol stands and walks to the door not before yelling:

"Merry Christmas guys!"

"You too!"

* * *

"Mary-Kate." Carl gets her attention. "Merry Christmas."

She smiles and hugs him softly. "Merry Christmas hunny."

* * *

Rick got everyone together to tell them one thing. How stupid is that?!

"I would just like to say merry Christmas to you all."

"Merry Christmas to you too!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own TWD and the only original characters in this story are: Mary-Kate, Ashley, Taylor and Dylan. I'M GOING TO GERMANY IN JUNE! AHH!  
**_

**_Soon _**

**_3rd Person _**

"Mr. Grimes." He gets his attention and Rick turns to Nicholas, the small boy eyes gleam at him and he chuckles.

"Call me Rick, Nicky."

"But Nicky is my name. Right?"

"Yes. But call me Rick." Rick chuckles at his innocence.

"Okay, Rick."

"What did you want my attention for?"

"My brother. We've been here for a few months and my brother seems to act funny with Tonia. They barely speak whenever I'm with them." The little boys eyes well with tears. "I think she doesn't like me anymore."

"Oh. Can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"Tonia and Jack are dating and they love each other. But, they don't know how you feel about it so they didn't want to tell you. Following?"

"Yes."

"Because they care. Got it?"

"I think so. Should I tell them I know?"

"Yes. So they won't have to hide it."

Nicholas nods and rushes off. **(I love Nicholas he's adorable!)**

* * *

"So? I hear you talked to my son." She clears her breath. "Or my 'step-son'."

"Yep." She feels accused. "Nothing bad. Don't worry your little head about it Rachel." Carol smiles. "Plus, you and Rick aren't even dating." She states. "Why is Carl now your step son?"

"I count him as one."

"Why?"

"I never had children. I felt like I needed one and I love Carl like a son. He told me he loves me like a mother."

"Wow. Anyway, I just told Carl not to hurt Mary-Kate. Okay?"

Rachel nods. "Still. Don't do that. It's none of your business-"

"So why are you talking to me?"

"I wanted to tell you that we have two newbies. The blonde is Cordelia, blondie slash brown is Persephone, brown hair is Jennifer. And the young kid is Casey. I just needed to start up a conversation with you. Got it?"

"I think so-"

"Good. Gotta go spread the word," She runs off, waving. "Byyyyye!"

* * *

"Hi, I'm-"

"Carl?" The blonde asks, interrupting rudely.

"Yes, you are-"

"Cordelia." She leans on the wooden wall arms crossed. "Why are you talking to me?"

"I thought it would be nice to talk to you." He smiles and then mumbles so she can't hear. "_Kinda wish I didn't." _

"Fine. I'm Cordelia Good. We done?"

"No." He again mumbles something. "_Obviously it was the wrong choice." _

"Listen up," He looks back up to look at her, looking like a small child that was going to be told off. "I'm Cordelia, my friends are Jennifer and Persephone. We done **now?"**

* * *

"I swear she bit my head off." Carol walks in saying.

"Who?" Ashley asks from her spot on the sofa.

"Cordelia. Did she do the same to you Carl?" He nods.

"Yeah. I ran outta there." He tells her from his spot next to Ashley, Mary-Kate sitting on him practically. He's playing with her fingers, not in the dirty way, and pinching them every now and then to tickle her. It's one of her weak spots, how it tickles her he doesn't know, it just is.

"Jennifer? Any luck?" Mary-Kate asks.

"No. She's not as guarded but she's smitten with one of the Woodbury's. Josh I think." **(I know, Jennifer and Josh. I love THG so... what ya gonna do. Review though... :) Don't stop that. :/) **

"Oh yeah, she seems to like him." Ashley states.

"Like? She told me she is literally dying inside whenever he talks to her. Which is a lot." Her sister remarks, spotting a small child barely two and picking her up. Cherokee. Otherwise known as Cher to people, Daryl and Carol adopted her when she was found in an incubator, bawling her eyes out. It was obvious that the walker, desperately trying to grab the child, was it's mother who had died, most likely in childbirth, and kept it in there for maybe three days at the most.

They took her as their own and Mary-Kate felt a strong bond with her new sister and tried to be around her at all times. Ashley however never, really, had that bond but she loved her sister non the less.

"Imagine what their kids would look like!?" Ashley exclaims and goes deep into her thoughts.

"Is it wrong that I think they'd be adorable?" Mary-Kate asks, bouncing Cherokee.

"They would, with his beautiful blue eyes and his blonde hair. That baby girl would surely have some boyfriends." Carol tells them, thinking too.

"Girl?" Carl asks.

"It's my mind!"

"Sorry," He raises his hands in surrender.

"It'll be a girl if they do." Mary-Kate tells him.

"I agree." Carl agrees.

"Told you-" She mocks before getting cut off.

"Getting off the subject!" Ashely exclaims. "Don't you just _miss _match making before this?" Carol murmurs in agreement and Mary-Kate yells out 'YES'. "We could grip a little bit of that life back and get Josh and Jen," She makes two rings, looped together while murmuring. Carl was the only soul who looked clueless.

"What?"

"Together!" Mary-Kate exclaims in a 'duh' fashion.

"Oh... _totally _sounds like something I'd wanna do!" He exclaims in sarcasm. "No thanks though. I'm going out with friends that night."

"It won't take one night! It'll take at least two days!" Ashley exclaims. "And we never said when we were gonna-"

"Any day that ends with 'y'." He tells them, cutting her off and making his point clear.

"How about? Tomorrow?"

He thinks for a moment. "_Damn it!_!" He mutters underneath his breath. "Or 'w'."

* * *

"So, Jen?"

"Go away, Rick. And don't call me Jen."

"Sorry, I'll think about what I say in the future. What can I call you?"

"Jennifer." She spots Josh and he waves over and she does the same. Rick turns to see who and he gets a little hint. A mischievous grin appears on his lips and he waves Josh over.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer whispers harshly and she sees him walking over.

"Getting to know my fellow survivors."

"Why now?" Josh is nearing close now, two meters to be precise.

"Because-" Josh joins them and Rick throws an arm over his shoulders.

"Hey... man?" It comes out like a question rather than an answer.

"Hey. Rick, Jen." She smiles and waves. "I wish I could talk but I have watch." Rick is stuttering and pointing at Jennifer while he walks off.

"Why can he call you Jen?"

"When you're blonde haired, blue eyed and have great cheekbones then you can too."

"You like him."

She gets defensive. "I don't." She pouts. "And you sound so gay when you space out your words like that."

"Donnot." He crosses his arms in a very camp manner. She raises an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe a little. But I'm a hopeless romantic, sue me."

"That just made you sound as gay as the forth of July."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Have you noticed?" Rachel asks Carl while making coffee. She had watch after Josh. "Your dad got through to Jennifer. And their now good friends. Who would've thought?"

"Have _you _noticed?" Carl asks intently. The thought has been on his mind since his dad met her.

"Noticed what?"

"That my dad loves you."

"Like a friend? Ye-"

"No. He's _in _love with you. Obviously you didn't."

"He isn't in love with me. He was _in love _with your mum-"

"And now you. I think he might love you even more. Haven't you noticed? Him always being with you, doing whatever he can to make you smile and laugh, lets you win _everything. _And by that I mean when you make a bet he will always agree with you on one thing."

"I thought that he just did that as a friend-"

"Well he didn't. My dad won't admit it but he does. And I know you do too-"

He gets cut off by Rick walking in. "What you two talking about?" He asks, curious to the silence.

"Nothing." They tell him in unison.

"Obviously its something you can't tell me." He walks over and goes to Rachel's side. "What is it?"

_Wow we're close, did he mean for it. Maybe Carl was right. _Rachel thought, pouring the hot water into her coffee mug,

"Nothing Rick. Just silly talk. I tend to do that." She answers after a few moments of silence.

"Nothing you," He points to her. "Talk about is silly. All I'm saying." He stares at the coffee she made, as if deciding. "Can I have one too please? But tea?"

"Sure. But you," She thrusts the now empty tea pot to him, but making sure not to burn him. "Have to fill the kettle."

"Done." He does as he's told and Carl can't help but stare a little. You could really tell he loved her, and the same for Rachel.

"What's up Carl?" Carl turns his attention to his father. Rachel grabs a mug and plops a tea bag in, then goes to the fridge for the milk.

"Nothing really-"

"How's Mary-Kate?"

"She's good."

"I meant how are you _and _Mary- Kate."

"We're good." The kettle clicks, proving it's done and Rachel waits a moment before pouring his tea.

"Good as in?"

"We've um... talked about things..."

"Like?" Rachel butts in, giving Rick the mug.

"Thanks." She smiles at him. He smiles back.

"It may come as a shock because she's turning eighteen soon and I'm turning eighteen too soon. It's _a really _young age but... nah. I can't tell you."

"Go on. We won't kill. We may glare, but not kill-" Rick begins.

"Severely harm too. We won't." Rachel adds.

Carl thinks hard for a minute before deciding whether or not he should say.

"What is it?" Rick asks.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does." Rick states, as stern as can be.

"It doesn't." He dismisses it.

"Tell us." Rachel exclaims, probably a little too loud.

"We've been talking about sharing a house... moving in together."

"Oh..."

* * *

"Hey Jennifer." Mary-Kate greets her, smiling softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little downhearted."

"Why? Josh alright-" Mary-Kate sits next to her and hold the bench at he sides.

"Yes. He's fine, we're fine. It's Casey, she's barely a toddler. Whenever I see Josh with her, and how good Josh is with her, it makes me believe that one day we could be that happy, smiley, picture perfect family that goes on picnics. It's stupid I know-"

"It's not." Mary-Kate cuts her off, putting her hands on her lap.

"Not what?"

"Stupid." She hugs herself softly. "It's actually quite... sad. I know you can't have that. Do you?"

"I know..."

"But, you can try. It won't be smiles all the time. Casey is your daughter, but only if you want her. Do you?"

"Of corse I do."

"She may not be your real daughter, but don't you think she should, _could _have that life. You and Josh could be her adoptive parents, she'd never remember. Do you think you could handle that?"

"Yes... but Josh-"

"Josh what? You have to ask yourself three questions. They are more important than walkers. Do you want Casey as a daughter?"

Jennifer nods, tears brewing in her eyes.

"Do you love Josh like I love Carl?"

She nods again. "Has he told you he loves you, and meant it?"

"Yes-"

"Then whats stopping you. Have that life! Get married, have another child. A real one if you wish. _Move in together._" She's speaking from experience there.

"I don't think it can happen just like that."

"It can. These days... it can. No thought, no lies, no cheating."

* * *

"Mum," Ashley waves her over. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Carol walks over and leans her back on the door of their apartment.

"Do you like Daniel from Woodbury?" She asks, worried for some reason.

"I guess. Why?"

* * *

"Carl, stop poking me. It tickles." Mary-Kate laughs uncontrollably. "Stop!"

"Nah!" He continues to tickle her.

* * *

"Carl told me something earlier on. It was _very _interesting." Rachel tells him.

"Is this what you two were hiding?"

"Yes."

"What was it?"

* * *

"Ella , what's wrong?" Carla exclaims, running in.

"I spy with my little eye, a group with very little ammo. Quite a few lovey dovey couples, in bliss while we have to scramble along for food. They seem to be taking it."

"What do you want me to do?" Lily asks. **(Seeing anything here. Lily, Tara and Meghan. Revenge because of Michonne...) **

"What you have too. I want that."

"You can't just take it." Carla butts in. "You'd kill them. I hate the thought."

"**Don't be so innocent!" **Ella shouts, voice booming. "Lily! They killed your lover, you had to take him down to stop his misery! They deserve it!

"I'm sorry Carla, but I agree. They need to pay."

"I won't have anything to do with it. He was a horrible man from what I hear! I will tell the others but then I leave! I won't do it, it's wrong and I won't live with the guilt!"

"**Lily,** **set the walkers out." **Ella demanded.

"Okay... Carla, go."

* * *

"You're what?" Carol asks.

"I'm so sorry." Ashley tried.

"And Daniel is the..."

"Yes."

* * *

"Tonia. Stop now. You're fussing." Jack tells her, sitting softly on the bed.

"I'm not! And even if I am - I have a reason! Anything could've touched him!"

"It couldn't! He just went outside the wall with Daryl for two seconds!" Jack argues.

"So? If you haven't noticed walkers are out there!" She shouts, annoyed.

"Daryl would've kept him safe!" He yells.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" She yells, probably loud enough for anyone to hear. "WE DON'T KNOW DARYL AS WELL AS WE SHOULD! YET WE TRUST HIM WITH YOUR LITTLE BROTHERS LIFE!?"

* * *

"Gawd, someone needs to take a relaxation pill." Carl tells her, sitting up from tickling her.

"I need to take a migraine pill."

"You don't get migraines?" It comes out more of a question then a statement.

"No, but after that... I think I might."

* * *

"What is dad gonna say?" Ashley asks.

"He's gonna kill Daniel, that's for sure."

"I know..."

"How far along?"

* * *

She's watching the open space intently. Rick by her side, staring at her in shock. "You know?"

"I know. Carl really gave me a talking to." She bites her lip. "Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah."

"So you know..."

"I know."

* * *

"Carla! What part of scrape out don't you get?"

"You can't do this Ella!"

"And why not?"

"It's wrong! Why can't we just be a part of their group?"

"Leave."

"What?" She asks.

"Leave the group! We don't need you here. Go to that other group. I guarantee they won't give you the serenity we have here."

* * *

"Baggy clothing mum. It's helped. Five months mum. Four to go."

"Oh god. How are you gonna tell Daniel? Daryl?" Carol's starting to panic.

"Mum, Daniel knows. As for dad... he'll be fine."

* * *

"Let's just calm down, Jack." He nods in agreement. "I'm sorry for yelling."

"Me too."

"I just worry."

"So do I, but some day you have to trust Daryl. And everyone else."

"I know."

* * *

"What now?" Rachel asks, leaning in closer to his arms.

"We tell Carl." He kisses the top of her head.

"Okay..." She smiles into his chest. "We'll tell him. What about Judith? She's turning two soon. Surely she'll get confused to see this-"

"What?"

She leans her head back out from his chest to look at him. "Us."

* * *

_"I__t was a close call_  
_Sitting in the back of the room_  
_With a bowl you had owned,_  
_But they didn't know._"

* * *

He's in a ball at the back of the bedroom, looking at old photos Carol managed to bring.

"Dad, you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine."

* * *

_"Close in on my black eye._  
_I feel safe at times._  
_Certain emblems_  
_Tell me it's time_."

"Are you safe with me?" Rick asks her, still hugging her close.

"Of corse. Why?"

"Because of walkers..."

* * *

_"Serpents in my mind_  
_Looking for your crimes_  
_Everything changes_  
_I don't want mine to this time."_

* * *

Their pushing up against the bricks, desperately trying to get the flesh on the inside, not getting to the door. Walkers are everywhere, the prison is gone now. They still chew on the flesh of the fallen, Hershall and the Governor are just a memory now.

* * *

_"You enjoy sucking on dreams_  
_So I will fall asleep with someone other than you_  
_I had a thought you would take me seriously_  
_And listen on."_

* * *

She stares ahead, as if looking forward to the fate of Carla. That group would spit her out and leave her dead. At least Ella had the decency to take people in, no matter the cost. But these brutes won't have a pleasant time tonight. They'll be fighting off walkers with any luck.

* * *

_"Serpents in my mind_  
_I am searching for your crimes_  
_Everything changes_  
_In time_  
_You'll stay frozen in time_  
_Collagen girls,_  
_Controlling minds._  
_You hold the mirror well_  
_To everybody else."_

* * *

"Dad, I know about Ashley." Mary-Kate starts, walking over to the man in the corner. "Everything is changing, I know. But it's times fault."

"I wanted to stay right there frozen when you two were born. It was perfect."

She can only sit next to the distraught man and look at the standing mirror across.

* * *

_"Serpents in my mind_  
_Trying to forgive your crimes_  
_Everyone changes in time._  
_I hope he changes this time."_

* * *

"Has Daryl ever been like Ed?" The girl asks, she's only known her for twenty minutes. Rick allowed the girl to stay, somehow Carol found herself telling the girl- Carla everything.

"No. Daryl's... kinder. It may not look like it but when you get to know him..."

"He must love you."

"He does Carla, I think he does."

* * *

**Longest chapter! EEEKKK! **


End file.
